The Tipton Mole
by TheHeroesUnited
Summary: 10 contestants try to win half a million dollars, but one of them is the Mole trying to cause the rest to lose money. Barbara, Maddie, Arwin, Cody, Zach, Marcus, Moseby, Bailey, Esteban, and London return to the SS Tipton to figure out WHO IS THE MOLE?
1. Prologue

Prologue

16 year old, Cody Martin answered the door to the hotel suite that he shared with his mother and twin brother.

"Delivery to Cody and Zack Martin," said the mailman. He held out a letter, towards Cody.

"I'm Cody."

The mailman nodded and moved on to the next room.

"So what is it," came the reply of Cody's obnoxious and lazy twin.

Cody rolled his eyes and opened the envelope carefully, carefully.

"Oh give me that," cried Zack and ripped the letter out of Cody's hands and tore open the envelope.

"No give me it, you can't even read," said Cody snatching it back.

"Zachary and Cody Martin are cordially invited to the SS Tipton where they will participate in the Tipton Mole, tomorrow at noon.

"Signed, Mr. Tipton.

"And if you are thinking about not attending, the total amount of money you could win is $500,000, so reconsider". finished Cody

"Ah boys," said Carey from the kitchen, "didn't you just get back from the SS Tipton yesterday."

"Cool," said Cody, "I can get the new collapsible all-in-1-ascope, or -" ignoring his mother

"Llllame," said Zach holding out the 'L'.

24 hours later, the twins and eight others boarded the SS Tipton. As the boat left the deck the two boys greeted their friends.

"I missed you," cried Cody as he hugged Bailey.

"I missed you too," cried Bailey.

"Barf," said Zach, then gasped. "Maddie!" said Zach in surprise and hugged her, "I haven't seen you in a year."

The four glanced across the deck and saw Esteban and Moseby conversing, Marcus and London arguing and Arwin and Barbara both sitting by themselves in silence.

"Contestants!" came a voice from behind the four. All talking instantly stopped talking. Everyone turned to see Mr. Tipton "Welcome to the Tipton Mole. Before we begin lets make sure everyone's here.

**Brownstein, Barbara** said Mr. Tipton

"Here", came the voice of Cody's ex.

**Fitzpatrick, Madeline** said Mr. Tipton

"It's Maddie!"

**Hochauser, Arwin**

"Here and ready to fix!"

**Little, Marcus**

"Here."

**Martin, Cody**

"I'm here."

**Martin, Zack**

"Me too."

**Moseby, Marion**

"I'm here to win, Mr. Tipton."

**Pickett, Bailey**

"Hey y'all!"

**Ramírez, Esteban**

"Hello. Big rich people!"

**Tipton, London**

"Hi Daddy."

"Good everybody is here, now before we begin does anyone want to drop out?" When nobody said anything, he nodded and signaled the camera crew.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, or On Deck.**

**AN: I know I promised to update my other storie, but I get really lazy during the summer. Well I hope you enjoyed this and see you next week (or maybe in a few days).**

**~TheHeroesUnited**


	2. Episode 1-1

**Episode 1:**

**Part 1: The First Challenge**

"Hello everybody. I'm Mr. Tipton, your host of 'The Tipton Mole'. We have ten contestants here the season trying to one $500,000." Mr. Tipton said. "But one of them can't win. One of them is The Tipton Mole, who will try to sabotage the challenges and cause "The Tipton Pot" which contains all won money to lose money!" He paused. "Now remember at the end of every episode all the contestants are given a test, the person with the lowest score will be asked to leave. Now let's meet our contestants."

"Our first contestant is Barbara Brownstein, a young 17 year old girl who has just graduated from high school and plans on going to Harvard." Barbara waved towards the camera.

"Our second contestant is Maddie Fitzpatrick, a girl of 20 year, who is currently the assistant manager of the Boston Tipton."

"Our third contestant is Arwin Hochhouser, who has worked as the Boston TIpton's engineer for 15 years."

"Our next contestant is Cody Martin, a young 17 year old man who loves to read, study, and sucks at sports. He has also loved at a Tipton since he was 12 years old."

"Our fifth contestant is Zack Martin, is Cody's twin who recently graduated from the SS Tipton with his brother.

"Our Sixth Contestant is Marcus Little, a young singing sensation formerly known as Lil' Little."

"Our Seventh Contestant is Mary - Anne Moseby, who has worked at the Boston Tipton for 25 years before working on the SS TIpton for 2 years."

"Actually Mr. Tipton it's Marion-"

"Our Eighth Contestant is a young Bailey Pickett who comes from KettleCorn, a small town in Kansas near Kettlepot."

"Our Ninth Contestant is Estaban, a former Tipton Bellboy who became rich.

"And our Final Contestant is the Heiress to the Tipton name, London Tipton!"

* * *

"And these are our contestants. They will now begin the first challenge, the letter delivery." Mr. Tipton reached down and picked up a box. "In this box are 11 letters. Each contestant must randomly pick a letter, they must deliver all the letters and be back here in thirty minutes. Each letter delivered is worth $2500. If all ten contestants deliver a letter successfully the pot will contain $25,000. However, if you open your letter, $5000 will be subtracted from the pot. However there is a catch. One of the letters does not have a name. If you open this letter $15,000 will be subtracted from the pot, but you will be granted a Special Exemption that you can use in any round to save yourself from being eliminated. However if you deliver it, it must be delivered to your own room."

* * *

Mr. Tipton turned to the contestants "Did you all understand that?" he asked.

One by one the contestants nodded.

"London come over here and pick a letter."

London skipped over. "Zach Martin." she picked up a map and skipped away.

"Time starts now." The nine other contestants shoved each other and grabbed letters to deliver.

* * *

Barbara looked down at her letter. "London Tipton." Barbara looked at the map and continued jogging over to the heiress's cabin.

Maddie was walking quickly to her own cabin. She had drawn her own name by chance.

Arwin stood in the elevator waiting for it take him down to the floor where Marcus's room was.

Zach was in trouble, he remembered grabbing a map, but now he didn't know where it was. He must have lost it, and now he was lost. Despite having lived on the boat for two years he didn't know where anything was. The ship had been totally renovated and plus he didn't know where Moseby's cabin was.

Marcus looked down at his watch 20 minutes left. He entered Arwin's cabin and put the letter on the bed. He looked back at his map and ran out of the room.

Moseby probably had the easiest time out of everyone. Barbara's cabin was right where his used to be, and Moseby whistled as he opened the door to the cabin.

Bailey couldn't help but wonder what was in the letters, as she entered her boyfriend's cabin. She put down the letter and checked her watch seventeen minutes left.

Esteban exited Bailey's cabin and started heading back.

"Stupid Map." Yelled London. "How does this work.

Cody hadn't moved since he'd picked up his letter, which didn't have a name on it. He looked down at his watch. Ten minutes remaining, he wouldn't have time to find his cabin and get back, which would result in a loss of $2500 or he could open the letter, get an exemption, and lose $15,000. Cody looked down at the envelope and had made his decision.

* * *

Moseby was the first back, followed by Marcus, then Barbara, then Esteban, then Bailey, then Arwin, then Maddie. There was 30 seconds left and no sign of Cody, Zack, or London.

"10 seconds left," said Mr. Tipton, "9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1." Then the foghorn blew, signalling the end of the challenge.

15 minutes later Zack, London, and Cody walked into the room.

* * *

"Now our total," said Mr. Tipton, "7 letters were delivered. 7 times 2500 is 17,500." The contestants cheered. "However," continued Mr. Tipton, "Cody opened his letter." The other 9 contestants glared at Cody, who squirmed. "Cody opened the blank letter to get the Special Exemption. 17,500 minus 15,000 is 2500. It seems that this was a bad day for the contestants, only one tenth of the possible rewards was won."

"Did Cody purposefully sabotage under the false pretenses of wanting an exemption, or was it Zach or London, who decided to just do a small sabotage, or did the Tipton Mole play it safe for this challenge, knowing that some wouldn't make it through successfully? We'll be back after the break.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SUITE LIFE**

**AN: I managed to quickly write up the first part of the first episode. Please give me ideas of challenges. If you do, I will dedicate the chapter to you.**


End file.
